El secreto
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Tras un día aburrido en la base, Miko decide explorar la base Autobot, pero la niña no sabe que por ir a explorar descubrirá un secreto... el de Arcee.


_**Hola, solo quiero decir que este One-shot no tiene nada que ver con mi otro One-shot "El primer baile" ese aún se va produciendo, en fin, esta idea ha estado molestando a mi cabeza así que decidí escribirlo, y quiero agradecer a CyberKia por dejar que usara unas partes de su One-shot "Amor perdido" que cambiare una cuantas cosas, por cierto no es que no me guste Elita, es solo que creo que Optimus está mejor emparejado con Arcee, es que a mí no me gusta que Elita este con Optimus… lo siento pero eso a mí me parece mejor, y si Optimus no puede estar con Arcee, creo que saben quién es la segunda opción, pues soy Pricee y Magcee.**_

_**Solo quería decir que en este one-shot voy a agregar a mis Oc, y que cada Autobot va a tener un… bueno un nieto, hijo, hermano, aprendiz, etc. Decidí que así sería mejor, por favor no me odien. Cada OC es un tecno-orgánico y por el momento no podre describirlos. Pero todos tienen la misma edad y tamaño, todos tienen el tamaño de Miko y también todos tienen 12 años. También hay otros 3 OC, pero ahora les explico cómo son ellos en este One-shot. **_

_**EMPEZEMOS! **_

El secreto.

Era un domingo cualquiera en la base Autobot, todo era tranquilo y calmado, no había ni un ruido en la base que interrumpiera este tranquilo silencio…

Excepto Miko, quien estaba sentada en el sofá jugando un videojuego ya viejo que había jugado con Raf la semana pasada, ella estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer, todo el mundo estaba ocupado.

Jack era de turno completo, había tenido unos cuantos problemas en la escuela y el trabajo, hace casi una semana que él se había enfrentado con Vince, él se había metido en muchos problemas, y más con Arcee y Optimus, ambos querían explicaciones, bueno más Optimus.

Raf era de trabajo en equipo con dos de sus compañeros, era un proyecto de ciencias, él lo mantuvo en secreto por Ratchet, por lo que paso la última vez.

La señora June, tenía turno extra como Jack, excepto que el trabajo de su mama era más difícil ya que tenía como veinte pacientes.

El agente Fowler tenía una conferencia con el general Bryce sobre los problemas de los niños de los Autobots.

Optimus, Bulkhead y Bumblebee estaban en una exploración de energon en Nuevo México, al parecer subterránea, con ellos los acompañaba Artu, Saúl, Félix y Ben. Artu era el aprendiz de Optimus, los creadores de Artu nunca se supo quiénes eran, pero Artu tenía un hermano, ambos eran de la misma edad, Artu era el mayor, solo le ganaba a su hermano por unos tres meses.

Saúl era el sobrino de Bulkhead mientras que Félix era el sobrino de Wheeljack, Félix había decidido quedarse con su "tío" Bulkhead, el en realidad no era su tío, pero él le decía así ya que él y Wheeljack eran como hermanos, y lo mismo eran Saúl y Félix. Wheeljack acepto que su pequeño destructor se quedara con ellos en la tierra, con la condición de enviarles mensajes y cartas.

Ben era el hermano menor de Bumblebee él había nacido a mitad de la guerra, los creadores de Bumblebee y Ben fallecieron en manos de Megatron, y Ben juro vengar a sus padres, Bumblebee hacia todo lo posible para que su hermanito no siguiera ese camino, Ben y Bumblebee eran muy unidos a Raf, Ben quería ayudar a Raf con el siguiente proyecto de ciencias, pero desgraciadamente no pudo.

A Miko le gustaba un poco Saul, él era igual que Bulkh, destructor y musculosos. Miko quería que Saul se hubiera quedado para poder hacer un poco de escándalo, y también molestar a Ratchet y a Axel (pero más a Ratchet).

Arcee era de patrulla, pero no sola, con ella estaban Anyec y Cytrey, Cytrey era la hija de Arcee, y se parecía mucho a su madre que a su padre, Cytrey tenía tres hermanos mayores, se llamaban Leonardo, Mason y Kayla, los hermanos de Cytrey habían nacido a inicios de la guerra.

Leonardo tenía 18, él era el más maduro y mayor de los cuatro hermanos, Leonardo cuidaba mucho a Cytrey y Kayla, él era el típico hermano sobre protector. Mason tenía 17, él era similar a Wheeljack, y ya Arcee tenía pensado en que el pasara más tiempo con Ratchet. Kayla tenía 16, ella al igual que Cytrey, se parecía a su mama. Kayla, Leonardo, Mason y Cytrey eran los más talentosos en la familia y en la base Autobot.

El padre de Cytrey y sus hermanos no estaba muerto, él estaba desaparecido, cada vez que Cytrey o cualquiera de sus hermanos trataba de tener información de su padre, Arcee inventaba cualquier excusa para que ellos no supieran quien era, a Arcee le dolía hablar del padre de sus hijos, porque cada vez lo echaba de menos.

Leonardo, Mason y Kayla estaban en un viaje escolar de una semana, y no regresarían hasta el próximo domingo.

Anyec era el hermano de Artu, y también él era aprendiz de Optimus, como Artu, Anyec desconocía de quien eran sus padres, lo único que Anyec y Artu tenían era un medallón que tenía unas iniciales que eran "HR" no sabían lo que significaban, pero ellos no se daban por vencidos para saber el significado de las iniciales, a menudo ellos pedían la ayuda de Ratchet para ver todos los nombres de los cybertronianos, pero no lograban encontrar nada, pero eso no los detuvo.

"Hay… que abuuurimiiientoooo" dijo Miko mientras tiraba el control del videojuego.

Ella volteo a ver toda la base, los únicos presentes en la base eran Ratchet y Axel.

Miko luego se preguntó de porque Arcee no hablaba del padre de Cytrey, Leonardo, Mason y Kayla, ella tenía mucha curiosidad de quien sería el pad-creador de Cytrey y sus hermanos. A veces Miko se preguntaba si el padre de Cytrey y sus hermanos seria Optimus. La chica se hacía ilusiones de que Arcee y Optimus tenían una relación, pero Cytrey y Kayla le decían que su madre no estaba por el momento interesada en una relación romántica.

Axel era el sobrino de Ratchet, todo el tiempo Axel se la pasaba con Ratchet aprendiendo sobre el pasado de Cybertron, el puente terrestre, energon sintético, sus idiomas etc. Axel siempre pedía su ayuda a Ratchet cuando se trataba de la escuela, y cuando fue el proyecto de ciencias… fue una mala idea.

Miko solo sonrió. Era una familia extraña pero todos se amaban entre sí.

Paso una hora de aburrimiento que se volvía una carga. Miko miro el reloj de su teléfono, Jack o cualquiera del equipo no egresaría hasta dentro de otra hora, así que ella solo tenía algo que más amaba: explorar. Y ¿Por qué no? La base era gigante.

Pero que podía explorar… una idea vino a su cabeza. Kayla y Mason le habían contado que todas las habitaciones de cada Autobot y tecno-orgánico eran asombrosas… así que, tal vez debería conocer mejor a los Autobots.

Sin que Ratchet o Axel se dieran cuenta. Miko camino sigilosamente alejándose del sofá y dirigirse a la aventura.

Miko había pasado por las habitaciones de Bulkhead, Saul, Félix, Bumblebee y Ben. Miko ya conocía la recamara de Bulkhead y Saul, se había quedado varias veces con ellos, pero ahora solo con Bulkhead, desde que Félix llego Saul no deja que nadie entre a su habitación, hasta puso un aseso de seguridad que nadie sabía (excepto el, Félix y Ben).

Miko había igual visto la habitación de Bumblebee y Ben con Raf, Ben pasaba todo el tiempo con Raf, para él era su hermano menor y para Raf su hermano mayor.

"Hay… las habitaciones son muy aburridas" dijo Miko cuando paso por las habitaciones de Kayla, Mason y Leonardo.

Miko se aburría al todas las habitaciones, solo faltaban Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Axel, Anyec, Artu y Cytrey.

La habitación de Cytrey, Anyec y Artu era un poco más grande que las de sus amigos.

"Whoa…" Miko respiro.

La habitación de Cytrey, Anyec y Artu era increíble, ellos tenía una televisión de plasma, en frente estaban sus camas, eran tres camas, al lado derecho estaba su escritorio, ellos tenía tres computadoras Apple, al lado de la cama de Cytrey había unas cinco guitarras, dos eran eléctricas, una era española, otra era un bajo y el ultimo… bueno Miko no supo cómo describirlo, parecía un instrumento Cybertroniano.

Al lado de la cama de Anyec era un batería, un teclado y también había unos instrumentos para DJ. Al lado de la cama de Artu habían unos trofeos, Miko luego pensó que tal vez ellos tres eran los mejores en el equipo Prime.

Miko se preguntó porque Cytrey compartía la habitación con Anyec y Artu.

Unos minutos después Miko pasó por la habitación de Ratchet y de Axel.

Pero mejor Miko no perdía el tiempo intentando entrar en la habitación de Ratchet ya que era aprueba de niños, hasta para Axel. A un siendo su sobrino, Ratchet no dejaba que nadie entrara a su recamara. Kayla le decía que en su habitación había cosas de laboratorio.

Miko vio la puerta de Axel, él tenía un letrero que decía "Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado"

Miko solo dejo escapar un simple "Ja" como si eso fuera a detenerla, aunque en realidad eso la iba a detener.

Lo que Miko no sabía es que antes de que Axel entrara a su habitación, tenía que escanear su ojo, y si no lo hacía se enviaba un electro shock por toda la puerta.

Miko empujo la puerta… pero no se habría, lo intento otra vez. Nada. Cuando Miko intento otra vez, un electro shock viajo por toda la puerta. Para la suerte de Miko, ella se alejó antes de que el electro shock la alcanzara.

Entonces Miko supo que ella no debía meterse con Axel nunca en la vida, y menos con su habitación sino ella hubiera quedado como una papa frita.

Pero Cytrey le había dicho que la habitación de Axel era similar como la de ella y Anyec, excepto que la de Axel parecía como una habitación Japonesa, lo sabían porque a menudo Artu y el resto iban allí para relajarse. Y ahora que Miko había pensado en Cytrey y Anyec, ella empezó a preguntarse si algo pasaba entre ellos, casi todo el tiempo estaban juntos. Como ahora en la patrulla con Arcee, que fue rara coincidencia de que Anyec decidiera ir con ellas.

La siguiente habitación era la de Optimus.

**(Esta es de la parte de la historia de CyberKia, solo sabía cómo empezar pero el resto no, en fin gracias CyberKia por prestarme esta parte de tu historia, solo cambiare unas partes) **

La habitación de Optimus era privada, y nunca había dejado que nadie entrara a su habitación, ni siquiera Artu o Anyec, ellos dos eran como sus hijos, Artu era como un clon perfecto de él, mientras que Anyec, no sabía cómo describirlo.

Miko empujo la gran puerta del Líder Autobot, que estaba entre abierta, como el resto de las habitaciones, la del líder era como cualquiera otra, un escritorio, un sillón, unas sillas, una mesa, dos estantes y su cama de recarga.

Intrigada, Miko se acercó a uno de los estantes. Miko agarro uno de esos extraños cubos y empezó a darle varias vueltas para poder ver cuál es su función, debajo del cubo había un botón rojo. Miko lo presiono y se ilumino un rayo de luz azul. Alarmada Miko dejo caer el cubo, el proyecto empezó a formar una holográfica.

"Ah, holocubo" susurro Miko mientras miraba la imagen que se estaba formando ante el rayo de luz.

Todo se hizo claro en un momento. Era una imagen de Optimus con dos mechs a su lado, uno de ellos era un mech blanco, rojo y azul, en sus ópticas tenía algo similar a unos lentes, se llamaba Jazz. Del otro lado estaba un mech de color rojo y dorado, se llamaba Hot Rod.

Miko sonrió amargamente.

Agarro el cubo y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar para luego no meterse en problemas con el Líder Autobot. Tomo el siguiente y ahora era una imagen del equipo Prime, adelante eran Arcee, Bumblebee, Mason y Leonardo. Detrás de ellos eran Bulkhead, Optimus y Ratchet. En los hombros de Bulkhead estaban Saul y Félix. En el hombro izquierdo de Ratchet estaba Axel y en el derecho Talida, en los hombros de Optimus estaban Artu y Anyec, bueno… Anyec estaba flotando con sus poderes, el parecía que estaba en una bola de fuego, a su lado estaba Ben que flotaba con su tabla que Bumblebee y Ratchet le había regalado de cumpleaños, Cytrey estaba como Ben, ella flotaba con unos tenis que Ratchet hizo especialmente para ella.

El próximo cubo era una imagen de ella, Jack, Raf, Junio, Saul, Félix y Ben. Los siete estaban sonriendo. Miko recordaba ese viaje a la laguna, ese día Saul, Félix y Cytrey tiraron a Ratchet y rodo hasta el lago, algo que hizo que se mojaran Bumblebee y Arcee. Ese día Saul, Félix y Cytrey fueron castigados.

El próximo cubo era una foto de Leonardo, Cytrey, Talida y Mason, los cuatro estaban sentados sobre un árbol, Talida y Cytrey estaban sentadas juntas, mientras Leonardo y Mason peleaban por el lugar más alto en el Árbol, debajo había algo para poder cambiar de foto, Miko cambio la foto y mostro una de Leonardo y Cytrey en el lago, Cytrey estaba columpia sobre el columpio que era una llanta, mientras Leonardo estaba mojado y estaba sentado sobre Arcee, Miko cambio de foto. La siguiente era una Mason y Arcee, ambos estaban sentados de bajo de un Árbol y con los pies en el agua.

Miko sonrió, jamás había visto a Arcee y a sus cuatro hijos más unidos que nunca, aun Miko se preguntaba, de porque el padre de Cytrey habrá desaparecido. Cytrey y sus hermanos tenían unos medallones, también tenían iniciales pero el idioma era cybertroniano y no podían entenderlo. Mason le había mostrado hace unos días el medallón que tenía, todos eran iguales y con el mismo símbolo.

El próximo cubo era una imagen de Arcee. Cytrey y Talida estaban a su lado pero se habían quedado dormidas .Se hizo del mismo día anterior. Arcee estaba en este cuadro, sin embargo, ella parecía relajada. Ella miraba a un punto no muy bien refinado y sonrió.

Pero ¿Por qué Optimus tendría una imagen de su segundo al mando? La sonrisa de Miko exploto de oreja a oreja. La jovencita estaba más y más convencida de que el mech estaba enamorado de Arcee. Solo Optimus había regresado a la base, la primera misión de Miko estaba hecha.

Aparto los holocubos y los puso de nuevo en su lugar, el líder tenía mucho que ofrecer así que esto le llevaría un buen rato, Miko encontró muchas cosas interesantes del líder Autobot, pero decidió que debía seguir con su investigación de romance.

Miko salió de la habitación del líder Autobot y cerró la puerta, ella miro a su alrededor y vio la última puerta del último bot que quedaba: Arcee.

Ella nunca dejaba que nadie entrara a su habitación, ni siquiera sus hijos, Kayla le había contado a Cytrey que le había contado a Miko de que su mama tenía muchas cosas privadas, y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención a Miko, ella ahora se preguntaba si Arcee tendría algo que la ayudara para poder decirle a Cytrey y a Kayla y a sus hermanos de quien era su padre.

"Bueno… investigar no cuesta nada" se dijo la chica, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Arcee, y analizo para poder saber si ella lo había cerrado como el médico y Axel.

"Si" de nuevo se dijo al empujar la puerta y revelar la habitación de Cee.

Miko entro al cuarto de Arcee, y como las demás (aparte de la de sus hijos y sus amigos, y Optimus) era una habitación simple: un escritorio, una silla, un escritorio, Miko se acercó y subió al escritorio de Arcee, para luego verlo todo lleno de datapad y una agenda electrónica, Miko abrió la agenda y no entendía nada, excepto que en una página había un corazón con un nombre escrito en cybertroniano, y Miko pensó que tal vez era el nombre de Optimus.

Miko volteo a ver a la cama de recarga de Arcee, era pequeña, de seguro Arcee no consumía mucha grasa. Pero lo que le llamo la atención a Miko, era una gran caja debajo de su cama de recarga.

Miko bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se deslizo debajo de la pequeña cama, en la portada había una especie de escritura, y Miko podía entenderla porque estaba en alfabeto humano. Y solo aparecía una palabra: Magnus.

La niña no podía saber que significaba esa palabra, sería algo de cybertron, una reliquia, un nombre. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Dentro de la caja había unos holocubos y algo similar a una unidad de flash USB.

Miko agarro uno de los holocubos y como lo hiso en los barrios de Optimus, lo encendió.

Las primeras fotos eran de los bots que ya conocía, el resto eran puros desconocidos. Una de las fotos era de una femme como del tamaño de Optimus, la femme era de color rojo fosforescente con un toque de dorado, al lado tenía un gran martillo dorado.

Miko saco otro holocubo. Esta vez apareció un mech Autobot. Ella no era experta con los marcos cybertronianos macho. Su único punto era Optimus y ella lo consideraba el Mech más guapo (pero claro él no era su tipo).

Incluso el Mech en la holophoto era guapo. Era alto. Su cuerpo era de color azul verdoso y fuerte mezclado con rojo. Ojos azules alineados de un azul cielo, con el cual el expresaba dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo determinación. Y él tenía la sonrisa de un dios.

Miko se preguntó, quien era este guapo mech del cual Arcee guardaba una foto. ¿Sería un amigo? ¿Un romance del pasado? ¿Su padre o hermano? ¿Un amigo tal vez cercano?

Miko saco una de las unidades de memoria flash y se dirigió de nuevo a la silla de la pequeña femme.

Ella puso el dispositivo en el bloc de notas, que volvió a la vida. Al principio solo era estática cuando el televisor no estaba en sintonía.

A continuación apareció el rostro sonriente del guapo mech. Pero se trataba de un videoclip.

"_Querida Arcee…" _ comenzó Magnus con una voz suave. Miko jamás aparto la vista de la pantalla… ni siquiera podía.

Treinta minutos después…

Ratchet y Axel no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la chica, hasta que Axel se dio la vuelta.

"Ammm… ¿Tío Ratchet?" hablo Axel quien entro en alarma.

"Si, que sucede Axel" hablo Ratchet, él siempre lo llamaba por su nombre completo, el resto le decían xel.

"¿Dónde está Miko?"

"¿A qué te refieres ella esta…?" hablo Ratchet alejándose de su trabajo pero se detuvo al notar que él y su sobrino eran los únicos en el hangar.

"¡Miko, Miko!" gritaron los dos, pero antes de que pudieran ir a buscarla fueron detenidos por una voz atreves de la comunicación.

"Ratchet, necesitamos un puente terrestre" la voz de Artu lleno el silencio en la gran base.

Axel se dirige a los controles del puente terrestre y lo activa. Ratchet sonrió, Axel solo tenía 12 años (y para ser como del tamaño de Miko), pero era experto con el puente terrestre y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabe. De repente aparecieron tres figuras aparecieron en el puente terrestre con unas figuras más pequeñas en sus hombros

"¡Gran trabajo... bueno!" dijo el viejo Autobot satisfecho.

"(¿Dónde está Arcee?) -preguntó el joven explorador.

"Arcee es de patrulla... o al menos eso dijo antes de salir y llevar a Cytrey y a Anyec a casa de Raf... no se para que" dijo Ratchet mientras trataba de seguir la posición del pequeño miembro del equipo. Axel y los otros se miraron entre sí, y todo el mundo sabía para qué.

Saul y Félix se bajaron de los hombros de Bulkhead seguidos por Artu y Ben quienes bajaron con sus patinetas de esqueibor modificadas.

"Miko" Bulkhead y Saul gritaron llamando la atención de todos, entre ellos Ratchet y Axel que de inmediato apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto Saul asustado mientras Félix se acercaba a ella y le ponía una mano en su hombro, Bulkhead se arrodillo al lado de la chica. Los otros formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Sus rostros mostraban preocupación. Era la primera vez que la vi llorar. Sus ojos brillaban, hinchados y muy rojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

Con un movimiento lento, levantó un dispositivo en la mano y se lo mostró a Bulkhead, Saul y Félix.

"Pero esto es una llave vídeo... Dónde lo encontraste Miko?" Pregunto Félix.

La niña empezó a hablar entre sollozos "Yo... "suspiro "... estaba aburrido..." suspiro"... y me fui... "suspiro"... explorar la base...", pero la sentencia fue interrumpida por las lágrimas.

"¡Usted estaba en nuestros barrios!" Preguntaron Optimus y Artu enojados.

Miko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Miko?" Saul preguntó molesto.

La niña seguía llorando.

"¿De dónde sacaste la llave?" Axel preguntó amenazadoramente.

"Yo… en el cuarto de... "suspiro"... en el cuarto de... "suspiro los sollozos hizo difícil hablar.

"Oh, por ¿en el cuarto de quién?" -gritó Ratchet.

"De… A-ar-ce-e" la chica dijo en un suspiro tembloroso.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de responder. Ratchet le dio otra pregunta: "¿Qué había en el clip?".

"Magnus" dijo Miko ante los sollozos y las lágrimas se harían cargo.

Los ojos del médico se abrieron. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron tristes. Se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

"¿Quién es Magnus?" preguntaron Ben, Saul, Félix y Artu al mismo tiempo.

Optimus iba a responder " Ultra Magnus era el comandante de Arcee en Cybertron" y luego se detuvo y miró a Ratchet "Los rumores decían que su relación iba más allá del tipo de profesional... pero eran sólo palabras" el líder Autobot se encogió de hombros como para no darle importancia a esta última afirmación.

El médico, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en una silla.

"No eran sólo rumores", dijo con un tono solemne, el rojo y el blanco mech " Arcee y Ultra Magnus se amaban profundamente. Pero la guerra y sus posiciones no se les permite tener una relación... ya sabes... en un forma tradicional ", se levantó y caminó hacia el otro. Tomó la llave de las manos de Félix. Y los niños solo escuchaban atentamente " Magnus temía que si Decepticons sabía de él y su relación con Arcee, y que perjudicarían a los dos. Así, a pesar de su primera negativa, Arcee se escondió en un lugar secreto" el doctor continuó mientras se inserta el dispositivo en el ordenador "Cuando se fue, las cosas en Cybertron precipitado y Ultra Magnus tenía que ir en esta misión..."

Los tres Autobots Ratchet escucharon atentamente.

Se sentían simpatía y comprensión hacia el más pequeño grupo del equipo Prime, quien tuvo que renunciar a todo por su causa, incluso la alegría de tener un compañero a su lado.

"Así que... ¿Quieren ver a Magnus o no?" -preguntó en un tono inusualmente dulce Ratchet.

"Er... tal vez no debemos violar la privacidad de Arcee, tío Ratchet", dijo Saul.

"Sólo estamos buscando", sugirió Optimus "Tengo curiosidad de ver al mecha que ganó la chispa de nuestra compañera".

Tal vez el tono utilizado por el mech era demasiado irónico porque todo el mundo se quedó extrañado. Hasta Artu y Axel compartieron una mirada.

"Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que estás celoso de Ultra Magnus" la risa de Bulkhead, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por un "Ouch".

El líder Autobot le dio un golpe al gran mech en la rodilla.

Mientras tanto, el doctor y su sobrino habían activado el video.

"Pero él es guapo..." dijo Artu.

"Bip!" confirmado Bumblebee.

_"Querida Arcee, voy a dejar este video en el último día que podamos estar juntos"_

La cara encantadora del mech se oscureció, así como sus brillantes ojos embotados de lágrimas.

_"Todavía no estoy de acuerdo con mi elección, pero entiendo lo necesario que es. Pero antes de que te dejo... ¿quién sabe? cuánto tiempo... mil Jorns, mil ORNs... siempre..."_

Ahora, la mech estaba llorando.

_"Lo sé, lo sé... sé que me dijiste de que que no llorara. Pero perderte es como perder todo ser, mi vida... No hay fortuna, hay destino, no es una sorpresa para mí. No hay victoria o aspiración tan importante para mí. No hay belleza, una frase llamativa o la verdad absoluta, pero hay un momento en el universo, eterno momento en el que yo soy el único. Ese momento es cuando estoy contigo._

_No hay necesidad de sacrificar ni la intención ni una tentación para mí. El deseo de desaparecer sigue siendo un recuerdo para mí. Incluso el silencio que siento, cuando me envuelve, se convierte en música cuando estoy contigo. No existe una obsesión única emoción que me dedico a usted. No hay oscuridad, no hay ninguna estrella que se parece a nosotros, que es lo único. Recuerde... Porque nada es como tú y yo juntos. Nada es tan bueno como usted y yo juntos. Somos dos chispas que vibran juntos sobre el mal y el bien_

_Nada es como tú y yo juntos. Todo es igual que tú y yo juntos._

_Espero escuchar mi mensaje, usted está sonriendo ahora. Por favor. No dejar de sonreír._

_Y para que eso no suceda… yo te he escrito un poema del día en que te conocí mi amor… se titula… "te vi"_

_Ayer te vi..._

_Sentada, silencioso y triste,_

_Llorando, con la mirada perdida,_

_Suspirando en la obscuridad._

_Qué tienes_

_A quién extrañas_

_Qué sientes._

_Quisiera acercarme a ti_

_Preguntar ¿qué te pasa?_

_Ojala y pudiera tocar tu alma;_

_Vivir en tu corazón,_

_Pensar con tu mente,_

_Compartir tu dolor._

_Acercarme a ti y decirte_

_Estoy a tu lado, desahógate en mí._

_Dime tus penas!_

_Me duele verte así._

_Te amo; estaré contigo siempre_

_Te amare aun estando lejos,_

_Y tu dolor compartiré._

_Llorare cuando llores,_

_Reiré cuando rías,_

_Sufriré cuando sufras_

_Y te amaré aun cuando tú no me ames._

_Porque solo se amar,_

_El corazón no elige,_

_Nace solo el sentimiento._

_Es por eso que te amo y te amaré por siempre._

___Te amo... Siempre recuerda esto... hasta que son uno, mi amor... hasta que son uno, y te pido con toda mi chispa… que cuides de nuestros pequeños, y más de nuestra pequeña Cytrey… te amo mi amor, y nunca olvides esto, hasta que se amos uno mi amor, hasta que se amos uno… mi Arcee"_

Ultra Magnus alcanza para la cámara. A continuación, el video terminó con la misma estática como había empezado.

Ninguno de los Autobot era capaz de decir una palabra. Miko comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Y no fue el único. Incluso Artu, Saul, Ben, Félix y Bumblebee tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Pasante y Optimus tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y Ratchet estaba mirando hacia el espacio, como si se había perdido en los recuerdos lejanos, media sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

**En alguna parte de Jasper…**

Arcee nunca mintió. Esa tarde se fue había salido con la intención de ir a patrullar. Pero algo le había impedido (aparte de dejar a su hija y su novio en casa de Raf.)

Hubo algunos días que ella recordó a su dulce Magnus, de su dulce Magnus lo acompañó. Cruz y delicia, como dijo una expresión humana extraña.

Piense acerca de su amor siempre le hacía sentirse bien. Él era su tabla de salvación, ella sabía que valía la pena seguir luchando. Pero pensar en el también pero era muy doloroso. La distancia, la incertidumbre sobre el futuro, pensando que tal vez Magnus no sobrevivió... A veces estos pensamientos eran tan pesados como rocas en la chispa de la joven femme.

Y hoy fue uno de esos días.

Así que Arcee no iba de patrulla. Decidió pasar algún tiempo sola y logró uno de sus lugares favoritos: el techo de la base. Era un lugar tranquilo y solitario, donde se podía ver la vasta extensión del desierto de Nevada. Ella venía muy a menudo con sus cuatro hijos… pero hoy decidido estar sola.

A Arcee le encantó la vista. Y amaba las puestas de sol.

Incluso hoy en día que ella estaba allí, sentado en una gran roca que domina el vacío. Con los brazos abrazando la pierna izquierda, la pierna derecha colgaba de ida y vuelta en el aire, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Ella alzo la vista hacia el hermoso cielo que estaba combinado de diferentes colores, y se preguntó… si su Magnus la estaba cuidando… a ella y a sus hijos. Preguntándose si la estaba viendo, si pensaba en ella, si aún la amaba. Y si el seguí vivo… habría esperanza.

Y como le había pedido a su querido Ultra Magnus, ella seguía sonriendo... a pesar de todo.

_**Ok, hasta yo me puse muy sentimental, se lo mostré a mis amigas y hasta dejaron caer unas cuantas lágrimas, hasta yo *llorando*, de nuevo gracias CyberKia por prestarme esta parte de tu historia. En fin… este one-shot tal vez les hiso llorar un poco. **_

_**Espero que les allá gustado este pequeño One-shot. Cytrey Pricee. Fuera.**_


End file.
